Along with development of replacing copper cables with optical cables in a hybrid fiber coaxial network, a position of an optical node is continuously moved downwards, the optical node has been moved downwards from a special outdoor cabinet to the door (low-voltage silo) of a user in a rapidly developed region, head-end equipment at the original position of the optical node is correspondingly continuously miniaturized, and along with gradual downward movement of the position, a final service object is decreased from a user group to a family, or 2-4 families Particularly, when it is difficult to implement mounting of an optical fiber to the home for Fiber To The Home (FTTH), miniature head-end equipment is required to perform access medium and protocol conversion between a in-home coaxial cable and the optical fiber. At this moment, the miniature hybrid fiber coaxial network head-end equipment and the optical node are integrated into the same equipment to form equipment which is positioned between a passive optical fiber network and a home network of the user.
Since miniature head-end equipment is extremely close to a user along with an optical fiber, a mounting position may be at the door of the user, may be in a corridor, and may also be in an underground garage, its specific positions and application scenarios are rich and variable, and it is relatively more difficult to get electricity. While a passive optical fiber network side may not provide any power supply interface, and a coaxial cable of a user side is also passive, so that the miniature head-end equipment may not obtain a convenient power supply interface due to its position limit, and a special manner is required to meet such a power supply requirement. Since a home network is connected to a downstream of the miniature head-end equipment, there is commercial power for getting, and a special method and device may be used to get electricity from the home to reversely supply power to the miniature head-end equipment.
An architecture of an existing hybrid fiber coaxial network is shown in FIG. 1, herein all head-end equipment is power by a local 220V or is forward powered by upstream equipment (such as an optical unit or an amplifier) through a 60 Volt Alternating Current (VAC), and in addition, the head-end equipment has relatively higher capacity and is at a relatively higher position in the network, its power is substantially supplied by a 220 VAC of the optical device itself in the hybrid fiber coaxial network or an active amplifier on a line, and the 60 VAC forwards supplies power to the miniature head-end equipment in a co-cable power supply manner.
Existing patents about reverse power supply mainly focus on implementation through a Ethernet category-5 cable, following a related Powering over Ethernet (POE) Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) standard, and is also implemented by reverse power supply with a telephone twisted pair and the like, and there are no formal specification.
For the problem that hybrid fiber coaxial head-end equipment (i.e. optical access equipment) connected with a terminal in a home network can not get electricity due to a position limit in a conventional technology, there is yet no effective technical solution.